Amor
by Porque ella estaba enamorada
Summary: -Amar y que no te correspondan, es lo más doloroso que te pueda pasar- dije apretando tu mano.  -Y te lo pido, de nuevo te pido. Que no sufras por mí. Créeme, no valgo la pena. ¡Tú mereces mucho más!-exclame suplicante...  Songfic "Por amarte así"


-Rika-

-Fue difícil para mí desde el principio. El amor, siempre fue, es, y será el sentimiento mas complicado, o al menos para mí- dije tristemente

-Bueno, en si, todos lo son en mi caso- añadí divertida

Mire tus ojos, y proseguí.

-Intentaba controlarlo, y lo logre, por varios años, hasta ahora…-

Tomaste mi mano.

-Ahora tenemos 18 años. ¿Puedes creerlo? Han pasado 6 años, 6 años y hasta ahora le confesé mi amor…- dije abatida

-Al parecer, espere demasiado. Tuve mi oportunidad, y no la utilice-

"_Siempre serás el hombre que me llena el alma __  
Como un mar inquieto, como un mar en calma  
Siempre tan lejano como el horizonte  
Gritando en el silencio tu nombre en mis labios  
Sólo queda el eco de mi desengaño  
Sigo aquí en mi sueño de seguirte amando"_

* * *

-Ryo-

Te voltee a ver.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil Puedo fingir que estoy bien, y la mayoría lo cree.- dije deprimido

-Bueno, con mi sonrisa, ¿Quien no se lo cree?- añadí en broma

-La verdad, es que estoy destrozado. Los dos estamos. Yo te amo, Tu lo amas, y el no te corresponde- dije mirando al piso

-Si viera de lo que se pierde. Confía en mí. Ella no es nada comparada contigo…- exclame tomando tu mano

"_Será, será como tú quieras pero así será  
Si aún tengo que esperarte siete vidas más  
Me quedaré colgado de este sentimiento"_

* * *

-Rika-

-Amar y que no te correspondan, es lo más doloroso que te pueda pasar- dije apretando tu mano.

-Y te lo pido, de nuevo te pido. Que no sufras por mí. Créeme, no valgo la pena. ¡Tú mereces mucho más!- exclame suplicante

-Yo no soy la indicada. ¡Créeme!-

"_Por amarte así__  
__Es esa mi fortuna, es ese mi castigo__  
__Será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido__  
__Y sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo"_

* * *

-Ryo-

-Simplemente no puedo. Te amo Rika, ¡Compréndelo!- dije mirándote a los ojos

-Nadie elije a quien amar- exclame mirando al cielo.

-Pero mínimo se, que no me equivoque- dije sonriendo

Esbozaste una sonrisa, que rápidamente desapareció.

-Te amo, Te amo, y lo grito a los cuatro vientos. Mi corazón me lo dicta, y el es el único que tiene la razón- dije acercándome a ti

Toque tu rostro, pero me aleje rápidamente.

-Y me resisto, me resisto por besarte. Pues, si lo hago, los dos saldríamos lastimados- dije tristemente

-Y te lo digo diario, te amo. Mas que a nada y a nadie en el mundo. Mi hermosa Reina…-

"Por amarte así  
A un paso de tu boca sin poder besarla  
Tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla  
Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada  
Por amarte así..."

* * *

-Rika-

-Me acuerdo cuando se lo dije, cuando al fin admití mi amor. Fui decidida, con paso rápido a la panadería de sus padres. No dude ni un segundo y entre. No había nadie atendiendo. Toque la campana, estaba nerviosa. Oí murmullos, y al fin salió. Estaba solo en pantalones, mostrando tu marcado abdomen-

Apretaste tus puños, y frunciste el ceño.

Tome tu mano, y proseguí.

-Me pregunto rápidamente, era como si quisiera que me fuera. Le dije que lo amaba, y en un segundo, Jeri, ebria, salió detrás de el- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me abrazaste tiernamente, y continúe.

-Le dije que pensara en lo que podía pasar, que ella podía dejarlo en cualquier momento. Me dijo que no era cierto-

"Así voy caminando en esta cuerda floja  
Por ir tras de tu huella convertida en sombra

Presa del el amor que me negaste un día"

* * *

-Ryo-

-Rika, créeme, el no vale la pena. Hay mejores personas. Tú eres única. Eres hermosa. Carismática. Divertida. Amargada. Competitiva. Pero así te amo- concluí tiernamente

Sonreíste…

-Eres maravillosa. Yo estoy aquí.- dije mientras te tomaba de los hombros.

-¡Olvídate de el por dios!-

"_Contando los segundos que pasan por verte__  
__Haciéndote culpable de mi propia suerte__  
__Soñando hasta despierto con hacerte mía"_

* * *

-Rika-

-Lo amo, lo amo desesperadamente Ryo. No puedo evitarlo- dije mientras tomaba sus manos

- Su sonrisa. Su timidez. Su buen humor. Su cabello alborotad- dije alejándome de el

- Su imaginación. Lo amo. Todo el lo amo- dije lo mas amoroso que pude

- ¡Hasta sus gogles!- grite emocionada

"_Será, será como tú quieras pero así será__  
__Si aún tengo que esperarte siete vidas más__  
__Me quedaré colgada de este sentimiento"_

* * *

-Ryo-

-El no merece tu amor. Rika, hagamos una promesa- dije mientras me volteaba.

-Si tu quieres que te olvide, esta bien, lo haré- me miraste fijamente.

Me dolieron mucho esas palabras, pero debía hacerlo.

-Pero, tu debes hacer lo mismo, debes olvidar a Takato- dije cruzándome de brazos.

"_Por amarte así__  
__Es esa mi fortuna, es ese mi castigo__  
__Será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido__  
__Y sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo"_

_

* * *

_

-Rika-

Lo pensé rápidamente.

Olvidarlo, es lo mejor.

Te abrace y susurre a tu oído.

-Acepto…-

"_Por amarte así__  
__A un paso de tu boca sin poder besarla__  
__Tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla__  
__Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada__  
__Por amarte así..."_

_

* * *

_

_Me gusto, espero que ha ustedes tambien..._

_cOmEnTeN_


End file.
